Goodbye
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: A one-shot about how Frisk says farewell, for good this time. Rated T for Death and some other stuff.


Frisk died surrounded by loved ones.

Monsters didn't age the same way as humans, so they all looked almost the same as when he had met them. Sans now had a crack on the top of his skull. Asgore now had a larger beard. Alphys looked more tired than usual.

But Toriel, right beside them, clutching their hand and trying to keep from crying, looked just the same as when she had saved them so many years ago. Frisk told her that she had been the best mother they could ask for. For the first time in decades, she allowed Asgore to comfort her.

Besides the former queen and current king stood Undyne and her wife, the once royal scientist. Alphys was struggling to keep it together, whole Undyne looked the saddest that Frisk had ever seen her. She had guarded them well over the past ninety years. Plenty of humans had attempted to assassinate Frisk over their many years of diplomacy. Fringe groups. Government agents. Drunken racists.

But Undyne had defeated them all. She had all the scars to prove it and had taken a bullet for the human on multiple occasions. For a brief moment, Frisk wondered if Alphys would be happy now that her wife was no longer throwing herself at danger. The thought was cast aside, as Frisk knew that they had been the one to get the two together.

Papyrus lay to their left, orange tears rolling out of his eye sockets and down his face. He could not stop sniffling and whimpering, despite that he and Sans were holding hands. He too had been a bodyguard but had mostly just been what he wanted to be. A mascot. Humans loved him, and as a result, he made a perfect way to demonstrate that the race of monsters was harmless.

Frisk reached out and clasped the skinless hand of their friend with their own bony one. Papyrus leaned down and wrapped his arms around Frisk's head.

"I AM GOING TO MISS YOU FRISK!"  
The elder inhaled, and pulled out of his grasp. "You'll see me again Papyrus."

He looked confused by this sentiment, no doubt unacquainted with the concept of an afterlife. Nonetheless, he seemed to get the gist of their words. He stepped back and rubbed his nose bone. Frisk heard a deeper sniffling and saw that for the first time since they had promised they would not reset the timeline a moment longer, Sans was crying.

"Ah, Sans…it's all right. Don't cry. C'mon…where's that smile I love?"

The skeleton jumped forward and pressed his face against the human's chest. "oh god…I'm gonna miss you kid…I-I…you were the one who ended my misery…your…I…"

Frisk smiled and ran a hand across his yellowed skull. "I'm going to miss you too…but don't let it get to you, Sans. Promise me you'll take care of Tori okay?"

There was a moment of shuddering before he began to nod. Sans pulled away and stared at the tile floor with a few more low sniffles. Papyrus wrapped an arm around his shoulder, and the smaller skeleton leaned upon him for support.

Finally, Frisk looked towards the foot of the bed. The one person who they had always worried about being there at their death, was trying to look away. Stranger yet, the villain was here not as the cause of their death, but here to garner some amount of closure.

"Flowey. Can you come over here?"

He looked up and glared. After leaving his Asriel form, the flower had been haunted by empathy. Frisk and had had 'enjoyed' several conversations over the decades, although Flowey had avoided Frisk's friends (and his own parents) like the plague. He was more resentful than caring despite the little sympathy which lay within his husk.

Nonetheless, he approached. He used to gain pleasure from watching Frisk die. But this time, he felt like anything would be better than watching his only friend leave the world.

"Frisk…I'm not going to tear up." He said, more to himself than anyone else.

Everyone was glaring at the flower, but he ignored them. He always had. Frisk didn't mind, though. "Flowey…I want to know that you are going to be happy when I'm gone."

"Flowey…I want to know that you are going to be happy when I'm gone."

He rolled his eyes but Frisk continued. "Which means you are going to have to get over it."

The flower gave a piercing glare. "Get over WHAT?"

Frisk ran a finger along the creature's petals. "You are going to have to forgive Cha-" Frisk paused. "You-know-who…for you-know-what…and you are going to have to forgive yourself."

Flowey's witty remark stopped in its tracks and he stared at Frisk in surprise. The human placed him on the ground and then pulled the blanket up. They could tell that Flowey was full of fear now, but hoped that the next few moments would not be too torturous for him. They could hear the machine which was monitoring their heartbeat begin to slow. They had lived a long and happy life. Statues were already dedicated to them, they were in the history books which Toriel had written for her school. They had succeeded where so many humans before them had failed. It had been a good life.

Now it was time to say goodbye.


End file.
